How the other half lives
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Rory's at her grandparent's for the summer, and how do you suppose returns right before senior year? Tristan DuGrey, of course.


Title: How the other half lives...  
  
Rating: PG-13, if that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing  
  
Summary: Rory's staying with Emily and Richard the summer before senior year while Loralei and Luke is on their honeymoon. Who do you suspect should return from Military School? Why... Tristan DuGrey, of course.   
  
A/N: They still won the election, they just didn't go to the conference. Also, I couldn't remember if Duncan was his first or last name, so I'm making it his last. His first name is going to be... Jared. This'll be a TRORY, but at first it'll be Rory and Duncan.  
  
Chapter One: Meeting You Again  
  
Part One: Hello Sunshine, Goodbye Rain, Tristan's POV   
  
I was sitting by the pool at the country club Thursday evening, trying to escape all the emotions of coming back, when I saw her. She was sitting in a chair a few feet away, wearing a pink bikini with Hawaiian flowers, sunglasses resting atop her head, hair falling in her eyes, as she read a book. Her silky brown hair was glistening in the setting sunshine and her sun kissed skin was glowing.  
  
Getting up from my spot on the concrete, I threw on my button-up shirt, leaving it unbuttoned however, and made my way over to her. Sitting on the chair beside her, and looked over at her.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, you're looking even more beautiful than I remember." I told her quietly, although I was positive she had heard me. Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion, but I saw that tiny smile beginning to light up her face.  
  
I watched as she folded a corner on the page she was reading. I sat mesmerized by her every move. I thought after being gone for so long, this girl wouldn't have this effect on me. Boy, I was wrong.   
  
"Tristan DuGrey... they let you out?" Rory asked, her voice sounding harsh, although the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye let me know that she was only teasing.  
  
"Yup. Good behavior." I told her, staring into her eyes. I had forgotten just how blue and unreal her eyes had seemed. The sparkle was still there, although I think it was a little brighter. She still had the same fire in her as she had before. It was good to know that Chilton and the heartless clones hadn't taken her innocence. I noticed her looking at me strangely. 'Did she ask me something?' I thought silently, trying to look as calm and collected as possible.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her, slightly embarrassed. She tilted her head in amusement and her smile widened as her eyes danced in laughter.  
  
Composing herself, Rory repeated herself. "I asked you how you have been. You seem... different." Rory said, her eyes scrunching together as if trying to figure me out. I smiled, she noticed I was different.  
  
I should have been surprised, that someone had picked up so easily to my changes. But, this was Rory Gilmore. The realest person I had even met. The girl who kept me going and made me work harder to get out of North Carolina. She changed me... even if she hadn't known it.   
  
"I've been great. I'm dreading having to go to Chilton at the beginning of September, though. That role I once played... it isn't me, Rory." I told her. Realizing I had probably spilled too much, I bowed my head and looked to my left.   
  
There were dozens of people, laughing and dancing in the country club. This life has never been real to me. Rory's life... I wanted that life. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. She had an open mind, but she wasn't willing to lose herself in Chilton. No, Rory Gilmore was a woman of substance, someone I could really be with. I think I love her...   
  
"I know it isn't." Rory said quietly, looking at me. She had a small frown on her face, as if remembering all of the horrible things I had ever done to her. I felt a pang in my heart as I realized all the horrible things I did. I made her life hell...  
  
"Rory... listen. I really want to apologize. I know I wasn't the friendliest person sophomore year. I'm so sorry for making you're life..." I started to apologize when I was cut off by a boy. A boy I wish I didn't know. The boy who got me sent away... well, one of them, at least.  
  
"Rory, are you ready to go?" I watched in horror as Duncan came up behind Rory and kissed her atop her head.  
  
I cleared my throat, grabbing Duncan's attention. Duncan's eyes widened.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey... what are you doing back?" Duncan asked me.  
  
I shook my head at him. "It's not like you care." I told him coldly. Making my move to get up, I watched as Rory moved her mouth to protest.  
  
Grabbing Rory's hand and kissing her skin, I watched as her eyes fogged over with something... Something I so desperately wished to see in her eyes, and something I wasn't sure if I was imagining.   
  
"I'll call you sometime Rory. What's your number?" I asked her quietly, not wanting Duncan to hear.  
  
Rory smiled and scribbled down a number, and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you for coming and talking to me." She said sweetly, smiling at me as I walked away.  
  
Once I was safely in my car, I read the number scribbled on the paper. "Rory lives in Hartford?!" I asked myself confused.  
  
Part Two: Why is he staring at me like that? Rory's POV  
  
I was sitting in a chair reading my book when I felt these intense eyes staring at me. No one had ever stared at my so intensely before, so I knew right away it was him. I probably wasn't as shocked as I should have been. Tristan DuGrey, the boy who made my life a living hell but the boy who could have easily stolen my heart, was back in Hartford, staring at me.  
  
I was deep in thought, but I knew when he came over and spoke to me.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, you're looking even more beautiful than I remember." His smooth, deep voice said quietly. So quietly I almost missed it. I almost missed the sadness in his tone. My brows furrowed in confusion, but I couldn't help it when that tiny smile began to appear on my face.  
  
Tristan DuGrey had changed obviously. He hadn't even called me Mary. Seeing that he had changed, I couldn't help but joke.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey... they let you out?" It came out a little more harshly then I had intended, but I knew that he'd see that I was only teasing him. He did.  
  
"Yup. Good behavior." He grinned like a little boy, and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so adorable.   
  
"So how have you been?" I finally asked him. When he didn't answer, I looked at him strangely. He had this look on his face, as if he was thinking about something, or someone.   
  
I titled my head in amusement as I watched him realize that he had missed something I had said. The laughter was dancing in my eyes, I could tell, because he began to blush. In all my time of knowing Tristan DuGrey, although I have to admit wasn't very long, he had never blushed in my presence. I was beginning to doubt the boy ever got embarrassed.  
  
Composing himself, he asked me what I had said. Repeating my question, his eyes welled up a little, and he looked at me in all seriousness, and replied, "I've been great. I'm dreading having to go to Chilton at the beginning of September, though. That role I once played... it isn't me, Rory."  
  
His eyes widened after he said that, thinking he had said too much. Smiling sadly, I told him I knew that wasn't him. Because, I knew it wasn't. Tristan DuGrey was only a scared little boy, in a God's body, afraid of being real, and afraid of being fake. Tristan DuGrey was scared, and I was willing to help him.  
  
In fact, I was so willing to help him be real, I had forgotten about a certain person. Well, until he came out of the country club and made his presence known to us all.  
  
My head snapped around quickly, when I heard a boy calling my name. I couldn't help but smile when Jared came out. His messy light brown hair was sticky up in all directions, and he had water dripping off of him. He had just gotten out of the shower. I was waiting for him when Tristan approached me.  
  
"Rory are you ready to go?" Jared asked me, I smiled and nodded when he came behind me and kissed my head. He was so sweet. For an instant, I forgot Tristan was there. I turned to say goodbye when I saw the look of pure shock and hurt etched over his handsome face.  
  
I don't think Jared noticed Tristan was there, because I felt him jump when Tristan cleared his throat.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey... what are you doing back?" Jared asked. I saw Tristan tense a bit.  
  
"It's not like you care." Tristan told him coldly. I could feel my eyes widen at the cold tone of Tristan's voice, but I wouldn't push it. After all, Jared Duncan was one of the reasons Tristan had gotten sent away in the first place.  
  
Tristan had gotten up to leave, and I was about to tell him he didn't have to when he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I got a tingly feeling in my stomach when he did that, but I didn't want to think about it. I think he noticed something in my eyes, so I quickly shut myself down.  
  
"I'll call you sometime Rory. What's your number?" Tristan asked me, bending down so Jared wouldn't hear us. I scribbled it down and thanked him for coming to speak to me. Seconds later, he was gone.  
  
Getting up from my position, I stood up and wrapped my arms around Jared's neck. Instantly, his muscular arms found my waist and he pulled me close. Jared was only a few inches taller than I was, so I didn't have to stand on my toes to nestle his neck. Leaning down a bit to kiss my forehead, he pulled away a little.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Jared asked me once again. I smiled at him, and nodded. Slipping on my short khaki skirt over my swimsuit bottoms, I handed my towel and book to Jared to carry, and began to walk away. Waiting for him to catch up, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.  
  
"Jared?" I asked him.  
  
Turning to look at me with those beautiful, soulful green eyes, he smiled. "Yes, Ror?"   
  
"I love you." I told him, leaning up to kiss his lips quickly.  
  
Grinning, he held me closer. "I love you, too."   
  
Part Three: Three simple words. Jared (Duncan's) POV  
  
After I had gone swimming, I asked Rory to wait for me so I could shower. I took a nice, long, hot shower, knowing Rory wanted a little time to read her book.  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore... he loved her. They had gotten together the Christmas of Junior year. They were both attending Paris Gellar's Christmas Party, when I asked her to dance with me. I had seen her around, and I thought she was totally adorable. Shaking my head clear of the memories, I made my way out of the locker room of the country club, and headed back out to the swimming area.  
  
I saw her speaking to someone, but I didn't think much of it. I made my way over to her.  
  
"Rory, are you ready to go?" I asked, smiling down.  
  
She smiled at me and nodded, as I kissed the top of her head. I was about to help her up when I heard someone cough. Jumping a little, I turned my head. My eyes widened a little, but I couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey... what are you doing back?" I asked him, looking directly in his eyes. I could see the hurt and shock on his face from seeing Rory with me, and I couldn't help but grin again. I was taken back a bit when he said I wouldn't care. But, he was right, I really hadn't cared. Why would I? He was going to cause trouble between Rory and me in the future, I could feel it.  
  
I winced when he kissed Rory's hand and asked for her phone number, but I didn't let it show. I had to pretend to be confident, after all, I was the one with Rory, wasn't I? After he left, I pulled Rory up.  
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck as I possessively wrapped my arms tightly around her tiny waist. As she nestled my neck, I kissed her forehead. Pulling back a little, I looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" I asked her again. Rory nodded, and pulled on her skirt. Taking her towel and book from her, I watched her walk away from me. Realizing she was waiting for me, I moved quickly to her side and wrapped my arms around her waist once again.  
  
"Jared?" I heard her ask me.   
  
I looked down and smiled into those beautiful blue eyes she had, getting lost in them, "Yes Ror?"   
  
"I love you." She told me, smiling up at me and brushing her lips against mine. Returning the kiss, I tightened my grip on her waist, "I love you, too."  
  
TBC! Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
